


The Christmas Plan

by QueenOfTheNerdlords



Series: The Samurai, the Sorcerer, and Their Children [1]
Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby Demons, Childishness, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mischief, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young half-demons Tsukimi and Kurai disagree on many things, but there was one time of the year where their minds were completely in sync. Every Christmas Eve, the twins would come up with a fresh new plan to catch Santa. This is the year that tradition began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Plan

Both Kurai and Tsukimi's personalities were very different, and they often disagreed and fought over many things. But there was one thing that they both had in common.

They both absolutely adored Christmas. 

Kurai enjoyed the festive lights, the holiday cheer, and the catchy carols. Tsukimi loved the Egg Nog, the presents, and the snow that she could play around in. And even though they both enjoyed different aspects of the same holiday, they would never say that they didn't like Christmas as a whole. They loved almost everything about it! The only thing that was terrible about the holiday was the waiting. 

Oh, how they hated the waiting.

It always seemed like an eternity to them, and even when it was Christmas Eve, the waiting was still too much to bear. It was especially difficult for Tsukimi during Christmas night.

"Why do we have to wait for so long?" Tsukimi whined impatiently, bundled up in her warm, thick, covers. "Can't Santa just get here already?"

Kurai looked back at her from his bed, half of his face buried under his blanket. "Well, he does have a lot of places to go to tonight." He mumbled. "And he delivers presents to kids all over the world. So maybe that takes a lot of time, or maybe he got stuck in a chimney and the reindeer had to pull him out. I'm sure he'll be here in the morning, so why don't we just go to sleep?"

Tsukimi groaned and rolled over in her bed. "Because I  _can't_ go to sleep. I want Santa to get here!" She huffed and stared at the ceiling. "This is dumb. Why can't we have Christmas now?"

Kurai yawned and said, "Well, technically when the clock says 12, it is Christmas."

"It is?" Tsukimi sprung up in her bed.

"Mmhm." Kurai said, yawning again. "Father told me that. When it's night-time, and then the clock says 12:00, then it's a new day."

Tsukimi shot out of her bed, raced over to Kurai's, and began shaking him almost violently. "C'mon Kurai, you know I can't read clocks! Tell me if it's 12!" 

Kurai groaned and tried to burrow further into his covers. "Just go to sleep, Tsuki! Santa will be here soon!"

"Not soon enough!" She retorted while trying to pull off his covers. "Just tell me the time!"

"Fine." Kurai grumbled. "But can you stop shaking me?"

Tsukimi ceased her incessant shaking, and Kurai sat up, and looked up at the clock on the wall. He rubbed his bleary eyes, trying to focus on what the clock said. He then slumped back down onto his bed. 

"It's 11:45." He said. "Now can we go to bed, please?"

"Fiiiine." Tsukimi slumped down beside Kurai's bed, and sighed. It seemed like forever until Christmas. She sat there for a while, thinking about what she would do once it was Christmas. Finally, she had come up with an idea, and began to shake Kurai again. 

"Hey, Kurai!" She beamed. "I've got an idea!"

"Mmmmph." Was all Kurai responded with before rolling over onto his side and burrowing deeper into the covers. Tsukimi sighed and then marched over to the light switch. In what seemed like half a second, she flipped the switch and the light flooded their room. Kurai just groaned and buried his head under the covers.

Tsukimi huffed and said, "C'mon Kurai, don't you want to see Santa?"

In an instant, Kurai perked up from underneath his covers.

"Santa?" He said, pulling the covers off of his head. "How do I get to see Santa?"

Tsukimi grinned wide and made a motion with her hand. "Follow me."

She lead Kurai out the door, and into the hall. Then, they both made their way towards the living room. The living room looked very cozy and homely, especially with the nicely decorated Christmas tree in the corner. But, there were no presents under the tree, and there was no sign of Santa.

"Tsuki, I thought we were going to-!" 

"Yes, we are!" She said, cutting him off. "But first, we need to capture him."

Kurai just gaped at his sister, shocked at what she said. "C-Capture _Santa_? Tsuki, are you _crazy_?! But then we'd be on the naughty list **_forever_**! We'd never get another Christmas present ever again!"

"Nuh-uh." Tsukimi said while crossing her arms. "We aren't going to steal presents or anything! We just want to  _see_ him! And we aren't going to hurt Santa or keep him forever. We're going to let him go, so it'll be fine!"

Kurai seemed to calm down at that. "B-But even if this is okay, how are we going to catch Santa?"

Tsukimi stopped for a moment and scratched her head.

She hadn't thought about that...

Her eyes scanned the room, looking for something to use, but sadly, she couldn't find anything.

"Ok, so we can't capture Santa right now," She admitted. "but we  _can_ wait until he comes into our house! We can just hide until he comes, and then we'll be able to see him!" Tsukimi beamed, and Kurai was practically shaking from excitement.

"That's a great idea, Tsuki!" 

Tsukimi laughed, and ruffled her brother's hair. "Isn't it though? Ok! Now, I need you to pick a spot to hide in, and stay there! Don't move an inch until Santa comes!"

Kurai nodded, and the two were off. Kurai dashed underneath the Christmas tree and hid there and Tsukimi sped behind the sofa. Once settled, the two couldn't stop giggling at their plan. Eventually, Tsukimi had to shush Kurai, and the two sat in silence, waiting.

Seconds passed. Santa didn't show up.

Minutes went by. No sign of Santa.

An hour passed. Still, no sign of Santa.

And no matter how determined Tsukimi was to see Santa, she yawned and she could feel her eyelids getting heavy. Even now, she could hear Kurai's snores.

Eventually, she gave up and fell asleep on the floor, her fingers still grasped around the couch leg.

_But as she slept, she could faintly hear the sound of footsteps._

_"Isn't that just precious?" A familiar voice asked. "They truly wanted to see Santa..."_

_Tsukimi could hear a soft chuckle, and then another familiar voice replied, "It is natural, they are very curious after all..."_

_After that, the voices became inaudible, but then Tsukimi could feel two large, warm, arms carry her somewhere, tuck her into bed, and gently place a kiss upon her forehead._

_"Goodnight. May you have sweet dreams..."_


End file.
